Kidnapped for my Own Good
by Jennifer Faith
Summary: On the day Bella and Edward were supposed to be married, Bella realizes she no longer wants that life. Jacob decides that the best way to protect Bella from the wrath of the Cullen's is to kidnap her. Rated M for language and possible lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm sorry if there are mistakes! I am too lazy to send this chapter to my beta and I don't feel like editing it myself! haha. Enjoy!  
**

**BELLA POV**

_I was standing in the middle of a snow covered field. In front of me there was a quaint little lake with a thin sheet of ice resting on top of it. I could see my breath as I breathed out. It was so peaceful. I began walking towards the lake. _

_In the distance I could see two figures, a teenage boy and girl. They were in the middle of a passionate kiss. My curiosity peaked and I began walking at a faster pace. As I got closer, I couldn't help but notice the resemblance the couple had to me and my darling Edward. I stopped in my tracks when the couple finally broke apart; the two people in front of me were Edward and I. Edward looked like he was in agony and I looked like I was pleading with him. The other me said something, but there was no sound. Edward looked at the ground and she pulled his face up to look at her. He nodded sadly and reached his hand up to gently cup her cheek in his hand. His other hand followed and it cupped the other side of her face. He kissed her lightly on the face and then pulled away and ran from where she was standing. The other Bella stared after him for a few moments before she jerked her head forcefully in my direction. She looked directly at me before a loud crack was heard and she disappeared into the ice. An invisible barrier was broken and I ran towards her to help. I leaped fearlessly onto the ice and to my surprise it was rock hard. I ran over to where she had disappeared and saw her terror-stricken face pleading silently with me. I tried to break open the ice, but my efforts were in vain. I watched helplessly as I drowned beneath the ice. Then, her eyes closed and she looked almost peaceful. I tear rolled down my face as I sat there staring at my corpse. How could Edward leave me here alone to die? Tears began coming faster as I thought of my precious Edward. He had let me die._

_Suddenly, the other Bella's eyes shot open. She looked completely different. Her eyes were the color of blood and she looked unreal; almost as if I was gazing at a goddess-like me. She did not move or make any attempt to escape; she just stared. I heard a crunching in the snow beside me and I glanced over to see Edward walking gracefully towards me, but his eyes weren't on me, they were fixed on the other Bella. I looked down to find the other Bella was watching him too with a huge smile on her face. An arm reached over me to punch the ice and it shattered noiselessly. The arm came up with the other Bella's hand clasped daintily around it. Edward slowly set the other Bella down in the snow and kissed her fiercely. She suddenly broke away from him and her eyes flickered to a figure in the distance. She crouched down in an attack position and her lip curled up into a snarl. I walked over to the figure to try and identify it and realized it was my father. I turned abruptly to see the other me leap in his direction and land directly on him and latch her fangs into his neck. I tried to scream, but no sound was heard. The other Bella lifted her head, blood dripping from her mouth onto the corpse of my father._

"Bella!" my mother shouted. My eyes shot open. I was completely soaked in sweat and my breathing was accelerated. I looked up at my frightened mother. "Are you OK, sweetie?" she asked. I nodded, swallowing hard.

"Ye-yeah. Just a bad dream," I replied quickly. "Mom, why are you in Forks?"

"Baby, do you really think I would miss my only daughter getting married?" she laughed.

"Oh yeah. I forgot I was getting married today," I said groggily. Renee looked at me with concern.

"Are you sure you are OK?"

"Yeah. It's just a bit surreal to me," I answered.

"OK, well Alice wanted me to tell you she will be here in an hour and she wants you to be showered and fed before she arrives," she said while opening my curtains. The sky was gloomy and gray and my mother sighed. "I was hoping the sun would be out for your big day, but oh well," she said. "Thats why the wedding is indoors I guess. I'll be downstairs with Phil and Charlie if you need me," she said before kissing me on the forehead and leaving the room. My breathing had decreased but I was still soaked in perspiration. I decided to take a shower to take some time to think.

I ran into the bathroom and turned the water up to as hot as it could go. I quickly stripped and jumped into the shower. I didn't even have a second to enjoy the hot water before thousands of thoughts came pouring in.

What was the significance of that dream? Did I still want this life? Did I want to marry Edward? Did I want to become a cold vampire and live forever? If I didn't want this life, what did I want?

Visions of Jacob filled my head. I thought of the constant heat that radiated from his huge body. It was the complete opposite of Edward. I had always liked heat; that had been the main reason I had hated leaving Phoenix so much.

But Jacob wasn't the only picture that popped into my head. A few weeks ago I had been having lunch with Angela. We were about to leave The Atlanta Bread Company when a tiny little girl bumped into me. She fell to the ground and erupted in loud squeals. I looked around for her mother, but she was nowhere to be found. After I calmed her down I began asking her questions. She was so adorable! When Angela and I finally located her mother I was reluctant to leave her.

Is that what was really holding me back? Did I want children? Did I want... Jacob? I realized I needed to talk to Jacob before I did anything else.

A loud knock on the door yanked me out of my thoughts. "Bella? There is a boy here to see you. I told him to wait in your room till you got out. I'm just warning you so you don't walk naked int your room!" my mom yelled. I could feel myself blushing through the hot water. I knew that whoever was in the room had just heard what she had said.

I quickly finished washing and turned off the water. I never really walked around the house naked, let alone half naked because of Charlie. He wasn't really comfortable with me anyways and I knew something like that would freak him out. I combed through my hair and pulled on some sweats and ran to my room.

"Hey, Bells," a gloomy voice greeted as I walked through the door. I about tackled Jacob to the ground when I saw him.

"Jake!" I screamed. "You have no clue how happy I am to see you," I said while giving him a huge hug. He chuckled lightly.

"Wow. I didn't think you would be this excited to know I was coming to your wedding," he said. I quickly pulled away from him, all the happiness I had felt before fading. His face filled with concern. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know. I feel weird."

"About..."

"I don't know." He stared at me blankly. I walked over to my desk and sat down. I began fiddling with a piece of paper. I heard the bed squeak and then his feet walking towards me.

"Do you want to take a walk?" he asked.

"Sure." He grabbed my hand and pulled out the door. Charlie and Renee had left a note saying that they had gone to the Cullen's house early to help set up. I was glad because I didn't want to have to explain to them also why I was feeling so down.

We started down a path leading into the forest and Jacob waited patiently for me to begin.

"Jake, I don't know if I can do this," I said in a small voice.

"What?"

"All of it. Get married. Become a vampire. It's not what I want anymore." I could feel tears well up in my eyes. I had no clue why I was crying, but it felt good. Jacob turned my face up so I was staring into his eyes.

"Then don't," he pleaded. "Come back to the reservation with me. Stay with me." I pulled away from him and began walking silently ahead.

"It's not that simple, Jake. I can't just run off like that. They need an explanation, especially Edward. I can't just leave him. You remember what happened when he thought I died; he almost killed himself. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I were the cause of something like that," I said.

"Look Bells, I agree that you have to tell them something, but I don't think it should be in person. Things could get ugly if you were to upset them."

"Jacob, they aren't like that. You of all people should know that. They might be sad, but they would never turn to violence; Carlisle would never allow it.

"What about that time Jasper lost it at your eighteenth birthday? They were almost unable to stop him from killing you, and the only reason they did was because of Edward. What if her lets them? What if he no longer feels the need to protect you?"

"Would you really let something happen to me?" I asked incredulously.

"Thats not the point, Bella. I still don't want to put you in danger," he said coldly.

"Look, I am a big girl. I can take care of myself."

"Bella, I don't think you really get the concept of _vampire. _They can kill you with one-"

"Jacob," I hissed, "I think I understand the concept." I rolled up my sleeve to reveal the bite I had received from James. He growled loudly and his body began to shake. "Jake, calm down. I'm fine."

"And _thats _why you are not going to do this," he said through gritted teeth.

"Jacob Black, there is no way you can stop me! I was going to _marry _one today. You wouldn't have stopped me then," I said with a chuckle.

"Actually, that was why I came here," he said in a low voice. "The guys are kind of waiting for my signal somewhere in the forest."

"What, were you planning on kidnapping me?" I asked. He ignored the question and started whistling the tune to 'It's a Small World' and avoiding eye contact. "Jacob! I can't believe you! You were going to kidnap me on my wedding day? Do you realize Edward would have ripped you apart?" I screamed. His head snapped in my direction and an evil grin spread across his face.

"You know, this scenario would be so much more fun and a lot safer for you. I think..." He walked ahead mumbling to himself. Suddenly he began to run and dove behind a tree.

"Jake!" I sprinted after him, not wanting to be left alone in the creepy woods. He was no where to be found so I stopped where I was and sat down cross legged like a little girl. I unwillingly started to cry; I seriously hated the forest. The last time I had been alone in here had been when Edward left me a few days after my birthday, and the forest and I hadn't had to great a relationship since. "Jacob, you ass!" I sobbed. "Why are you being like this?"

I was suddenly grabbed from behind and blindfolded. My wrists were yanked behind me and tightly tied in scratchy rope and a piece of tape was slammed against my mouth. A bunch of hands scooped me up and carried my flailing body to somewhere unknown. "Sorry, Bells. This is the only way I can think of to keep you out of harm," a familiar voice whispered.

"Dude, the gag is not necessary," a different voice said.

"Yeah man, take it off."

"Fine, but I cannot be held responsible for whatever profanities come from her mouth, Jacob replied. The tape wasn't even all the way off before I began the yelling.

"Jacob, what the hell are you thinking? This is not going to solve anything!!!!" I heard them all laugh loudly.

"If Edward doesn't kill you first, I will! And trust me, my method will be far worse than his!" I threatened before I was tossed onto the back seat of a car.

**What did you think? I don't really have much to say but to review! I haven't written much lately because I am feeling like a crappy writer so unless I get some kind of feedback I might stop writing completely! Thats not a threat really... its more of me pleading for you guys to tell me if I really do suck haha.**

**~Jennifer Faith  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! I was so surprised at how many people actually put my story as a favorite! It made me very happy :) And I got so many more reviews than I expected! So please keep it up! And enjoy!**

**Oh and I for got to do this last chapter... DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters :*(  
**

**BELLA POV**

When I was little I used to have nightmares about being kidnapped by big, smelly men who would take me while I was playing on the monkey bars. No one could hear me screaming as one of them held his large hand over my mouth and carried me away. Then I watched as the years would pass quickly while I was still held captive. I would wake up screaming when I realized I never got to see my family again.

I couldn't stop myself from thinking that maybe this was all a dream. Maybe Jacob was not a complete moron. But when days pass and I'm _still _chained to a bedpost, it was beginning to seem real.

I know what you are thinking; your dad is the chief of police, why don't you give him a call? It's simple; my dad was the one who suggested for me to be kidnapped. It's the perfect plan. No one would ever suspect the chief of police to be behind the abduction of his own daughter. I had called him on my cell phone right away for him to come rescue me. I have to admit he put on a pretty good show with all the screaming he did, but eventually he caved. Then he tried to sell me the classic 'it's for your own good'. Trust me, if I had not been tied up still, I would have massacred them all and left no evidence.

Next came the realization that it was completely up to me to escape because there was no one I could call for help. I tried flattery, annoying the hell out of them, stealing the key (not even close), breaking the chain, and even attempting to flee on foot (I had been allowed to use the bathroom and slipped out the window. But it's not exactly easy to outrun an angry werewolf).

Now I am on my final attempt that I am _positive _will succeed. I am on a hunger strike, and I think it is working.

"Bells, you have to eat," Jacob said sadly.

"No."

"Bella-"

"No."

"You are going to kill yourself," he said angrily.

"Then I guess I will, and it will be _all your fault_," I hissed without looking at him. He sat there quietly for a minute before storming out of the room. I slow smile spread across my face as I thought about the sweet freedom I would be enjoying soon. I grabbed the remote off the nightstand beside the bed and began flipping through the channels. I stopped on the National Geographic when I saw The Dog Whisperer was on; that was always an interesting show. The episode where the singer from the Broadway musical Wicked (Not Idina Menzel) had a problem with her little yorkie's constant yapping.

"Oh Bella..."" a voice called. I heard mumbling so I turned off the T.V. and listened. "We have something for you!" I swallowed hard when I finally caught a whiff of heavenly spaghetti, my favorite food. The door flew open and Emily came in carrying a large bowl it, followed by Jacob, Quil, Jared, Sam, and Charlie.

"No..." I said hopelessly. "Please don't do this."

"Bella, are you going to eat this willingly, or are we going to have to do this the hard way?" Charlie asked. I backed as far into the corner as I could get, shaking my head mechanically.

"I am not eating that."

"Bells, we really don't want to force feed you," Quil said, sounding very unconvincing.

"Well don't. Just turn around and walk out of the room. Better yet, unchain me and let me go free!" I screamed, on the verge of tears.

"You know we cant do that, Bella," Sam said with a pointed look. "Now we are going to give you one more chance, eat this willingly, or we will make you eat it." Tears rolled down my cheek as I stepped towards the steaming bowl. "Thats right, Bella. You can do it. You know you want to," Sam said encouragingly. When I was standing in front of Emily I gently grabbed the bowl out of her hands. I stared at it a moment before tossing it to the ground. It landed upside down so all of its contents came spilling out.

"Bella!" Jacob yelled as he angrily picked up the messy noodles. "Why do you have to be so damn difficult?" I sweetly smiled up at him as he huffed in annoyance. "Alright, you asked for it. Come on guys, time to prepare for round two," he said as he stomped out of the room. Quil and Jared were laughing and Emily and Sam looked at me sadly before they all piled out of the room.

I heard a loud racket in the kitchen and I fidgeted nervously in my seat. You never messed with Jacob unless you planned on enduring the consequences because Jacob always got even. _Always._

The door swung open and Jacob stood staring at me with a look of pure determination. An evil smile spread across his tawny face as he said, "Alright Bella, one more chance. Surrender or I will force this down your throat."

"Never," I whispered. His eyes gleamed and he sighed loudly.

"Such a pity. Open wide Bella." He launched himself at me and somehow managed not to spill the spaghetti everywhere in the process. He shoved his over sized hand into the bowl and took a large handful of noodles out while still wrestling with me. I managed to turn my body towards the floor so I was practically eating the carpet, but Jacob was unable to get the food anywhere near my mouth. "Bella, stop being a pest and eat the damn food! Good lord!" he yelled through loud grunts. "Guys! A little help here!" I heard thundering footsteps and I was suddenly being lifted onto the bed by many different pairs of hands.

"Let me go!" I yelled while thrashing violently.

"OK!" They answered in unison and I was tossed onto the bed face-down. They roughly tuned me over and each held down a limb. I tried to wiggle out of their grasp, but my efforts were in vain. I was never going to go free.

"Open her mouth, please," Jacob said sweetly. My mouth was forced open by a distressed looking Emily. "You better not breathe or you'll choke," Jake said triumphantly and he shoved a fork full of noodles into my mouth. I decided I better give up and chewed willingly and swallowed. The food was now cold, but I could care less. I had been on this hunger strike for a few days now. and I had been ravaging. I finished the entire bowl and Jacob looked satisfied. "There. See? That wasn't so hard." He patted my back and grabbed the bowl off the table to walk out.

"Oh Jake..." I said smiling. He turned on his heel to look at me.

"Yes, beautiful Bella?" I gulped hard; I was not going to enjoy this. I continued to smile at him before I quickly shoved my finger down my throat. Bile rose up in my throat and came bursting out of my mouth and onto the carpet. "GODDAMNIT, BELLA!!!" Jacob screeched.

Emily ran in with a rag and carpet cleaner in her hands. I felt bad that I had had to do that to her, but it was the only option I had left.

"Bella, why are you doing this?" Emily asked in a helpless voice.

"Because this is the only way he will let me go. He said himself he only wants to keep me safe, but if by holding me hostage he is hurting me, then he is not very true to his word." She cleaned in silence and then left the room without another word.

I was left in peace for the rest of the day. I heard angry whispers beyond my door, but that was all I got out of them. I went to bed and that was that. When I woke up I tried to get up, but found it impossible. Jacob was sitting in a chair next to me laughing hysterically.

"If this is what it takes to make you eat, Bella, then I say bring it on," he said as he reached for a plate of eggs. He new I hated eggs with a passion and I suspected he was doing this as a punishment.

"Jake!" I screamed before a spoonful of eggs was shoved in my mouth.

"Thats right, Bella. Eat up. I know how much you love eggs." I screamed loudly in hopes that someone would come to my rescue, but Jake took it as an opportunity to shovel more disgusting eggs in. After a while I became silent and succumbed to my hunger.

When I finally forced down the last bite of cooked, unborn baby chicken, Jake relaxed in his seat and smiled defiantly. "See? That wasn't so hard." I glared up at him.

"You are such an ass."

"Hey! Watch your language," he said as he continued to smirk. I wanted to smack that smirk right off his face, but I was still chained to the bed.

"Can you _please _unchain me now?" I pleaded.

"Nope. Not until your food is fully digested and there is no possibility of you throwing it back up."

"What am I supposed to do in the meantime?" I yelled.

"Well, we can watch a movie. Any requests?"

"The Notebook," I said quickly.

"No."

"Listen, bub! You kidnapped me on my wedding day, chained me to an extremely uncomfortable bed, and just force-fed me my least favorite breakfast food! I think it would only be fair if you made some sacrifices to!" I screamed hysterically.

"OK, OK. We will watch The Notebook."

After about a half hour of watching the chick flick, Jacob fell asleep. I rang for Emily and convinced her to unchain my body so I could finally use the bathroom and stretch for a bit.

"You promise you won't try to escape?" Emily asked cautiously, holding the key to my ankle chain.

"You have my word," I said as I locked eyes with her. She stared for a moment before nodding and unlocked the metal bracelet. I took the opportunity to take a hot shower and then ate some lunch with Emily outdoors. It was actually sunny today and she didn't want me to miss the chance to get some sun.

"So, how are the Cullen's handling this little scandal?" I asked with a chuckle.

"They are not too happy. That day, Edward was so mad he almost crossed the boarder. It took all of them to restrain him."

"Oh god," I sighed. "Please, if something happens and he gets across, you have got to tell Sam that they cannot harm them. If I were to be responsible for something like that..." I broke off into a sob.

"I know, sweetie," she said soothingly. "We have discussed the matter. They won't touch them unless they try to take you."

"Thats not fair though! You and I both know that they will!"

"I know. But there is nothing I can do to ease the situation. They have to protect you at all costs and they will do what is necessary."

"This is ridiculous!" I roared. "Why can't you people understand that I don't need your protection. The Cullen's will not hurt me! You just made everything worse!" I stood up and stormed to my room. "Jacob!" I yelled. He shot out of his seat.

"What the hell, Bella!"

"Get out!" I said as I shoved his large body out the door and locked it. I dove onto my bed and lay there face down when I heard a faint vibrating beneath my bed. My phone! I rolled off and felt around under the bed. My hand found it and I eagerly brought it to my ear.

"Hello?" I whispered.

**Oh, I wonder who it is? Haha. Guess right and I will give you a preview! (Hint: it's most likely not who you think it is!) I once again do not send this chapter to my beta, but I did quickly look through it. It wasn't thorough though so there were probably mistakes. Sorry :/ Well, please review! It really does make my day so much better!**

**And by the way, MERRY (late) CHRISTMAS! I hope it was filled with great memories and family!  
**

**~Jennifer Faith  
**


	3. IMPORTANT!

Hello my EXTREMELY patient readers! I know at the moment you have every right to hunt me down and do some serious physical harm, but I have a good reason :) ... scratch that. I have NO reason other than pure laziness. I am sincerely sorry! But I am going to blame my lack of enthusiasm and drive on the non-existence of a beta. So, instead of searching through thousands of random beta's, I was wondering if there are any readers out there who would be interested in becoming a beta for little ol' me? The only qualifications would be to send me angry emails if I drop the ball and stop updating my stories for a month or more and to be freaking awesome at catching my stupid mistakes! Oh, and be OK with possible "M-rated" stories? If you are interested, send me a private message and let me know :) I CAN'T wait to find a beta so that I can continue to write and not disappoint you guys with lousy writing!

~ 3 Jennifer Faith


End file.
